It Gets Lonely
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Benny Colon and an original character Anna Rossi . After Prior Bad Acts when I think Benny could use some love and a friend . GinaBrewer and I have been working on Benny's story with Anna and this one shot came to me from that . There will be more of them on an independent story from this one .
1. Chapter 1

This is After Prior Bad Acts :

Benny Colon opened the door to his apartment and then reset his alarm after he walked inside. The jacket to his suit went on one end of his long but well loved couch. He had bought it when he had gotten his job at the DA's office and the caramel brown couch had stayed with him. He pulled off his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt collar at the top and headed to the shower. He had eaten leftover salad at TAC and a reheated slice of garlic bread from pizza and pasta night the previous day. He pulled the white t shirt off that he had under his dress shirt and laid it on the bed with some sweats that he was lazy in around the house . Then he pulled off boxers that were a gift from Cable for his birthday and smiled . R2-D2. He missed her . He went into he shower with a pewter gray towel and his robe that had Objection on the back. Izzy thought it was funny when she bought it for him one Christmas .

He turned on the water and for a moment was glad he had gotten jets in here when his bathroom had been renovated by the townhouse owner . He treated himself once in a while just like with his Bvlgari shower gel and soap. He washed his body and then stuck his head under the spray with some shampoo to wash his hair.

After a few moments he was finished and dried off. He walked out of the bathroom and got redressed.

Then he went into his kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink. His bottle of Jack Daniels from his parents when he passed the bar. Seemed like the time to open it finally and so he did . He poured some into a tumbler and took a slow swallow . Tears filled his eyes and he said " Gentleman Jack."

Then he heard the sound of his door buzzer. He answered " Yeah."

" Benny it's me ." He blinked for a moment surprised to hear her voice. " Come in Doc." He clicked the door open and in walked Anna Rossi who had been the cardiac surgeon who had operated on Bull after his heart attack. She was brunette and curvy for being Italian and Cuban and had amazing green eyes. She was also a hair taller than Benny in heels which she didn't wear often.

" I wanted to be here . I didn't like how we left things."

" You asked for some space so I gave it . That's what a gentleman does at least according to my mama."

" I know but I haven't been able to get you out of my head and then I heard about your father."

" I'm still working on that . It was a hell of a week and I'm exhausted."

" Well then come with me and we'll snuggle on the couch until you want to go to bed."

" Thank you." He kissed her lips. " By the way thank you for those jeans . You know I love you in them. "

" You're welcome and those sweats do some really good things for you too."

" You flatter my ego." Benny's face flushed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny walked back over to his couch and sat down . Boo came over to him and Benny lifted him up near his feet . Anna saw that his feet were bare so she got the blanket she had brought from her house and placed it around the lower half of Benny's body.

" Honey come here. ". Anna moved Benny's head gently to her shoulder. " There that's much better." Benny was petting Boo and rubbing under his chin when some tears slid down his face slowly.

" You know since you've got my cat, what do I get in return?'" Anna joked while she ran her hand over his jawline.

" Well actually." Benny reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out a small box. " This is a ring but well not that ring. I wanted you to have something that belonged to my mom. Since you have a birthday in January like her I think it makes sense for you to wear it." Benny slid the garnet and diamond ring onto her finger.

" Oh wow this is beautiful and it was your moms. I won't ever take it off Benny." She kissed him then.

" I wanted you to have something that says I'm committed to you and that I love you. She told me to keep that for when I found the right woman to wear it and I did."

Anna's eyes were teary but she was smiling. " I love it and why now ?"

" Well I wanted something happy so it seemed like the moment. Someone told me that one day I would find a woman who is a spitfire but who challenges me and loves me all at the same time. My dad felt that way about my mom. ". Benny ran his hand over Boo's fur for a moment .

" You know he only wanted to sleep on your side of the bed at my place. He seemed to be fond of " your" pillow."

Benny's face softened . " And I've heard dogs are more than likely to get attached to the people around them before cats . Guess Boo is the exception to the rule. "

" He knows you have a big heart under the super lawyer exterior . And that you're hurting right now. He's good like that ."

Benny nodded and then leaned over and kissed Anna . " My love so are you. You do fix broken hearts for a living after all."

( The beginning of an update more to come including an interuption by Bull)


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Benny's father had died:

He was in the relaxation room at TAC looking through some files for Bull to see if they were potential cases or not. He had one of the playlists on his phone that Anna had made for him. The Chainsmokers or something. He was reading a file when he heard footsteps come into the room. Heels and some light floral perfume so he knew it was Marissa .

" I brought you coffee Benny. You didn't get your usual French Roast fix."

" Thanks Marissa I guess I was distracted this morning."

" You could have had more time off."

" I would have just sat at my apartment and stared at the walls and eaten too much."

" I see well just know we're here and I like the new music ."

" Oh a friend put that on my phone. She likes the newer stuff."

" Well I hope she is good to you."

" She is."

Marissa smiled and sat Benny's coffee mug with a pit bull dressed as Superman on it down on the table. It was a birthday joke from Bull and had the word Super Lawyer on the bottom. One of a few Benny couldn't part with in the office.

Benny went back to the file and drank some coffee slowly. He worked for a while and then he heard a knock on the doorframe.

" Bull."

" Well you look comfortable on that couch. And what teenager are you dating now that plays that music ?"

" Your heart surgeon but you don't remember Dr. Rossi much I'm sure and she's 38 ."

" I think I heard that name in ICU but then I was pretty out of it."

" You gave her a challenge but she managed to fix your heart. ".

" I see and what is she doing for yours?"

" She makes me happy . And also makes more money than I do."

" I wondered about the new ties."

" She likes me in purple so she found an Armani for me." He shrugged

" Other ones are Tom Ford from Izzy for standing up at her wedding with her."

" I see." Bull shrugged

" Do you see any potential in those files ?"

" Well the first one doesn't have much of a defense. Pretty cut and dried . Haven't looked at the others yet."

" All right I'll leave you to it. It's a good thing to be happy Benny."


	4. Valentines Day

It was Valentines Day. And the first year Benny Colon was going to do it right for Anna. He had placed some cards in the drawer with her scrubs so she wouldn't miss them earlier in the week and gotten her flowers from the corner bodega. But tonight was going to be really special. He had saved a certain gift for when they had dinner that he knew she would love. He had even gotten her a card from Boo.

He was looking for a tie to wear to work when he saw a gift bag hanging with his usual ones on the rack in his closet. He smiled and took it down. Wow she had gotten him a tie that was Armani and also a bottle of Jack Daniels with two cards.

He found a shirt to go with the tie that was pewter gray with a splash or two of purple on it . It would be perfect for the new client today. He placed the Jack Daniels on the corner of the dresser for now and then opened the cards.

He smiled at the one that had a monkey on the front and said I go bananas for you and also the one from Boo that simply said Happy Valentines Day from the cat and was signed " Your furry son Boo."

Then he went into the kitchen after he had finished dressing and smelled something chocolate .

" Happy Valentines Day Doc, I love the tie and gentleman Jack and my cards." He smiled and rubbed Boo's ears gently . "You too bud. There's some canned tuna in the fridge for you later."

Anna smiled "You spoil him Benny."

" Why not he's a good cat."

" Well I decided to make chocolate chip French toast this morning. It just needs a minute in the oven and I have sliced strawberries for on top ."

" That sounds amazing honey." Benny kissed her cheek and then poured coffee.

" So where are we going for dinner tonight ?"

" That's a surprise. But it's not really fancy. Just wear something red and you'll be fine."

" All right. I just have rounds today so it should be an early one." " I love you in that tie."

Benny smiled. " I know it's good for a new client."

They sat down at Anna's kitchen counter bar and ate breakfast.

" I should really think about moving in here. It is closer to TAC than my place after all."

" That reminds me I do have one more gift for you Benny." She gave him a small box wrapped in red paper.

" What's this?"

" Open it and see."

Benny unwrapped the box and smiled when he saw what was inside. There was a keychain that read " I love my lawyer" and it had a newly made key on it.

" Welcome home. You know the alarm code after all." Anna said

Benny leaned over and gently kissed her. " Yes I do and I can't wait to be here with you all the time sweetie."


	5. Chapter 5

After a weekend away with Anna and some good pasta wine and sleep , Benny Colon was feeling pretty good as he walked into TAC on Monday morning. He was even humming a little as he poured his coffee .

" Well someone had a good weekend . Was the good doctor in?"

" You know she was Bull."

" Good for you."

Benny swallowed some coffee slowly. " Anna worries about me." He said quietly.

" Do you want to talk about it? " Bull asked as he munched some granola with Greek yogurt.

" I'm just not used to this with a woman in my life. It hasn't happened much before now."

" That's what love is Benny."

" Well then I've got it bad." His neck got a little red.

" You have been less of a pit bull around here lately." Jason cracked

" Ha." Benny replied with a little smile.

" It's good to be happy Benny. "

" I know."

" If you want you can go home an hour earlier tonight. Might make Anna happier."

" Thanks Bull I'll see what I get done on this brief I need to file and let you know." He got some granola as well and added it to a bowl with cranberries and brown sugar for his instant oatmeal.


End file.
